confused love
by x.Gee.x
Summary: harry upsets ginny leaving her to be comforted by Draco Malfoy, sex, love, rape and obsession are all on the cards also 5 brand new charectors!
1. who's there?

**[disclaimer: i dont own any of these characters only the plot!]**

* * *

**A/N: please dont think harrys bad he just really wants to go outside! please review!! xx**

* * *

It was a hot summers day, the sun was shining brightly in the middle of the sky, it seemed perfect. Afternoon lessons were cancelled so the students of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry couldn't be bothered to do much other than laze around in the school grounds, and chat. Everyone was having a great time other than Ginny and Harry who were up in the Gryffindor common room arguing about if they should go outside or not. Harry was saying yes they should because it is a lovely day but Ginny was saying no its to hot and sunburn is soooo not attractive!

"Gin, come on it's baking and you know I love you, sunburn or not!", Harry pleaded putting on the best puppy dog look he has, but Ginny wasn't buying it, so she snapped, "the puppy dog face? if you're that desperate, go on your own!"

"But I want to be outside with you!", Harry whined.

"I want never gets!", Ginny said sounding rather like her mother.

"please come outside with me!"

"NO!"

"For Gods sake Ginny, it's baking and you wont even come outside with me, it's always about what you want, you're a really crappy girlfriend sometimes, you no that?", Harry yelled.

These words and this attitude shocked and hurt Ginny and for a moment this showed on her face, but she quickly composed herself and said in an icy tone, "fine if that's what you want", she turned around and left the room only briefly pausing at the portrait to turn around and yell, "don't think it hasn't been fun, because it hasn't!"

"Wait Ginny, I didn't mean it!"

"you still said it! You want it over, you got it! Harry we're finished!"

Ginny slammed the fat lady shut in Harry's and ran, tears threatening to spill any second. She ran and ran until she could run no more so she stopped. She turned slowly around in a circle and was shocked to find herself outside the 7th floor prefect bathroom, she looked quickly around then slipped in. "A nice hot bath will wash away all my problems", Ginny thought.

Five minutes later Ginny's clothes were in a neat pile on the sink and Ginny was sitting sobbing naked in the big steaming hot tub when she heard a voice say, "well well, who do we have here?"


	2. what have i done?

**Chapter 2**

Ginny shrieked in horror as Draco Malfoy climbed naked also into the tub.

"Are you crying?"

"no!", Ginnys lie was ruined by the sob in between the N and the O.

"well it sure looks like you are, where's you're _boyfriend_?", Malfoy sneered the word.

"not that it's any of your buisness, but i dont have a boyfriend anymore!", Ginny said turning away so malfoy wouldn't see the fresh new tears sliding down down her cheeks.

"so thats why you're crying!"

"NO!", Ginny said sharply, "harrys just pathetic and i hate him!"

"good then i dont have competition, Mmmmmmmm I cant believe I didn't notice before how truly stunning you are", Draco said his eyes on her chest.

"what the hell are you doing in here _Malfoy"_?, Ginny said quickly crossing her arms over her breasts.

"I was coming for a break from pansy, she's really quite annoying you know", Draco explained now looking at her face, "I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here, not that I'm complaining", Draco completed the last bit with his eyes sweeping over Ginnys naked form.

"stop it! You have a girlfriend!", Ginny snapped.

"so you wouldn't mind me looking if I didn't?", Draco said looking amused, but before Ginny could answer, the sexy blondes phone rang and he answered it," hello … oh pansy, I was just thinking about you … no, Not like that … no, I was thinking what an ugly brat you are … I just said that didn't I? … let me repeat it then, U-G-L-Y B-R-A-T … oh don't cry … I'm sure someone out there would love you … if they were blind, dumb and deaf … oh get over it, it's over!", Draco hung up and looked up and said, "well that was good timing, now I'm single!", Draco said triumphantly, "now I can do this", he said looking at her again.

Ginny blushed and turned around gather some of the bubbles that seemed to have floated off to her left, but

Draco who had silently moved closer grabbed her and pulled her gently towards him and on to his lap, Ginny was shocked and speechless but secretly loved being this close to Draco's sexy body, she began fantasizing about him and her and what they could do, when her thoughts were interrupted by Draco's slender hands moving from her waist, slowly wandering upwards finally finding her breasts, Ginny shivered with pleasure, Draco feeling this, turned Ginny around to face him where his hungry lips awaited hers.

They kissed until the passion was so hot they both wanted more. Ginny pulled away first, with a cheeky wink her mouth roamed down his neck across his chest and downwards stopping centimetres away from his hard on, teasing him, Draco moaned, "don't stop!" so Ginnys mouth carried on roaming until it found the tip there she opened her mouth and allowed entry, whilst doing this Ginny thought, "oh my god I'm giving Draco Malfoy, my ex-boyfriends enemy, a blow job! So what? he's fit and you love it!" Draco pulled her upwards and picked her up and backed her against the centre pillar near the taps there he pushed her legs open and thrust upwards into her. " Yes Draco, Yes", Ginny moaned, tears of pleasure running down her sweaty face, there hot sweaty bodies rubbed a bit more then Draco pulled out of her, exhausted they fell together into the tub once more. "what have I done", Ginny thought, "I've just lost my v-plate to Draco Malfoy, I'm no longer innocent, what about Harry?" at this thought Ginny burst into tears, Draco, shocked at the state Ginny was in misunderstood, "did she want that? Did I hurt her? What have I done?", Draco thought. "I'm sorry", Draco said before pulling the plug picking up his things and leaving.


	3. bad timing

Chapter 3

Ginny cried and cried until Hermione ran in and exclaimed, "Ginny, there you are, thank goodness, oh my goddess, what happened?!?"

Could Ginny trust her with the horrid truth? Would she tell Ron . . . _Harry?_ Ginny couldn't even force herself to say it, so she was thinking of a lie when Hermione said, "Is it Harry?", Ginny just nodded, "ahhh Gin, Harry told us what went on between you two, he's really sorry!"

"Doesn't make a difference, I'm worthless crap anyway", Ginny sobbed.

Hermione put a comforting arm around the red head and said, "Ginny don't ever let me hear you say that again! You are a catch don't let anyone tell you any different! Say Gin, will you take Harry back?"

Ginny shook her head, but then thought about it, about what she and Draco did, about how he left her crying alone in the bathtub, then she nodded, if she was with Harry, Draco wouldn't come near her again!

Ginny forced a smile and said, "could you pass me my clothes please?"

**5 mins later**

"Ginny I'm so sorry, the heat, it got to me, say you forgive me, please?", Harry pleaded, "I'll do anything!"

"of coarse Harry!", Ginny said sweetly.

A week later Ginny began to imagine the whole 'dealing' with Malfoy, however the bruise on her lower back proved all doubt wrong, it had happened and Ginny was no longer innocent.

With having amazing friends and a boyfriend who gives you his world, you'd think she'd be the happiest girl alive, but she wasn't, in fact she was scared, she was terrified in case her 'incident' with Malfoy somehow got out, but she would get over this fear one way or another, even if it killed her.

The very same day Draco was sat in the Slytherin common thinking about Ginny, "she was the best shag I ever had, I must have her again, whether she likes it or not, I WILL have her!"

Ginny could think of nothing but Draco Malfoy, but not love or lust, just pure anger, she wouldn't go near him like that again, EVER!!

And just as she thought this she glanced at her watch and realised she was later for care of magical creatures, she picked up her bag, ran down two flights of stairs, about to run down a third when **SMACK** she'd run straight into Malfoy!

"Hello", Malfoy said.

"Excuse me", Ginny said staring at the floor.

"Wait, we need to book our next 'appointment'", Malfoy said as he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, one hand holding her there and the other on her bum, he kissed her until she bit down hard on his tongue and pushed him away.

"there will be no next 'appointment' I hate you and I never want to screw you again! NEVER EVER!!", Ginny yelled.

"YOU WONT HAVE A CHOICE! I could tell my dad and you're whole family would be dead, I WILL have you Ginny Weasly oh yes I WILL!"

"Y-y-you're bluffing", Ginny stammered.

"oh am I? I'm stronger than you, I'm bigger than you so the best thing you could do is keep your mouth shut, let me do what ever I want to do to you, when ever I wanna do it, because if you don't it's bye bye family, ok?", Malfoy took a step forwards so that he was towering over her.

Ginny who was scared shitless simply nodded.

"good", said Malfoy, "my tongue really hurts so just for that", he pushed her down the stairs, "oh and, you fell."


	4. hospital wing

Chapter 4

Ginny woke up and all she could see was white, she panicked, am I dead? Am I in heaven? She blinked and rubbed her eyes several times, and when she could see properly again she realised that she was in the hospital wing, and that she had lots of people standing over her.

"oh Ginny, thank goodness! You're awake!", someone squealed, but Ginny's head hurt to much to place the voice.

"w-w-what happened?", Ginny asked, seriously confused.

"well dear, we were hoping you could tell us, were you pushed or did you fall?", Professor McGonagall asked.

Suddenly Ginny's memory came flooding back, and she remembered her encounter with Malfoy and what she'd agreed to, she shuddered at the memory. She gazed up into the faces above her Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, lavender and _Draco_. As her eyes landed on the blonde he gave an evil smile and made a gun shape with his hand, aimed at Ron's head and pretended to fire. Ginny jumped as though Ron had really been shot and then re-focussed her tired eyes on her head of house and said, "I tripped and fell."

"okay, okay, Miss Weasly needs rest, everybody out!", Madam Pomfrey said shooing everyone out, Draco was the last to leave and he leaned over Ginny and said, "never done it in here, be seeing you later . . ."

Ginny cowered into her hospital bed as he walked away.

Later that night Ginny looked at her bedside clock 1:35 she sighed, if he was going to come and rape her he would have done it by now, wouldn't he? And besides Madame Pomfrey was in her office, and the doors were locked, he was only teasing, even he wouldn't do something like that straight a teachers nose. By 2 in the morning Ginny was fast asleep, but she was woken up at 5 by the sound of chains hitting concrete floor, her eyes fluttered open to see Malfoy striding towards her, wand out casting silence spells at all the windows, the office and the door. Ginny sat bolt upright in her bed and was shocked to see that Malfoy was not alone walking a little while behind him was Blaise Zabini.

"what's going on?", Ginny asked in a voice that sounded more confident than she felt.

"oh well my mate Blaise wanted to get in on the action too so I told him if he wanted he can have a ride on you, I said he can have the back", Malfoy explained and he stripped off. Blaise nodded as he did the same.

"Ride me? My back?", Ginny said now absolutely terrified.

"Ever heard of a three-some baby?", Blaise asked.

"Yes but I refuse to have one!", Ginny yelled.

"ohhh you're fiery, well done Draco you picked well!", Blaise said and he and Malfoy started towards the bed.

"stop or I'll scream", Ginny said.

"scream all you want honey, no ones going to hear you, now do you wanna undress or shall we do it?", Malfoy said as he reached the bed, "actually, I have a better idea, Blaise pass me my wand … thanks", Malfoy muttered something under his breath, suddenly Ginny was naked and her single bed turned into a double one. When this transformation was complete Blaise and Draco slipped in, next thing Ginny knows is that she's being grabbed and touched up, then a finger is not where it's supposed to be then another, then a final one, she yelped in pain as a hard on goes up the back and another up her front, there are tears gliding freely down her face, suddenly Blaise pulled out claiming 'that was amazing', but Draco hadn't pulled out yet and was still busy thrusting and rubbing when Ginny felt something explode inside her, that was when Draco pulled out hot and sweaty clutching Ginny to his chest stroking her wet hair telling her she's beautiful, they stayed like this for a while until Blaise said, "come on the spells are going to wear off soon!"

"coming! And remember tell no one or your family is dead!"

Ginny hung her head and nodded.

"I'll be getting in touch.", Malfoy said then he muttered something that sounded like 'perfecto' and they were all clean, dressed and the bed was back to normal, then the two lads were gone and the chain was back on the door it was like nothing had ever happened! Ginny was so knackered she fell straight asleep, in the morning, along with all her 'get well soon' stuff was a mini package that said 'room of requirement, Wednesday, 9.30, bring this package'


	5. you're mine!

Chapter 5

Ginny awoke to an annoying, 'screech, tap tap, screech!', there was an owl at her window begging for entry , she slipped out of her scarlet, big four poster bed and went to let it in, in its beak it held a letter, the letter read,

My red headed goddess,

I cant wait to see you later, I love you and remember you're mine and after tonight you always will be.

Yours always, Draco Malfoy xxx

She groaned as she read the letter, today's Wednesday, and she her 'meeting' in the room of requirement with *_shudder_* Malfoy, and what the hell could he possibly mean by 'you're mine … after tonight you always will be'?

The rest of the day passed in a blur, all she could think about was the note the note that she'd received that very morning.

Later in the evening Ginny was a nervous wreck but at 9:15 she went up to her dorm, picked up the parcel and made her way to the meeting place, at 9:30 on the dot a door appeared and Ginny walked through it.

She was shocked to see the room laid out like a posh persons bedroom, there were big bag windows that looked out over a beautiful lake, that had a mother duck and her babies were gliding across it, a huge oak dresser, a walk in closet, a zebra rug and in the centre of the room was a king sized, four poster bed!

And lounging on the bed in his boxers, was the blonde devil himself holding out his hand to her.

She hesitated but took it anyway, and as soon as she did he pulled her on top of him then kissed her. They kissed for a while until he rolled over so was lying on top of her holding her down, he stroked her cheek and said, "did you bring my little present?"

She nodded.

"good now, go through there and put it on, don't moan you'll look great!"

She bit her lip and looked uncertain.

"GO!", he demanded.

"erm can you get of me first please?", she asked sheepishly.

"oh right, sorry!"

He slid off her, she picked up the parcel and walked into the closet, once inside she opened the parcel and felt ill when she saw what was inside, but she striped off and changed into it anyway.

She emerged wearing a 'baby doll' which is basically a bra, see through material to cover her middle and a thong. The bra and the thong were a fiery red with black patterns all over them. But the bit in the middle was plain black, to match the bed covers.

"oh my God", Malfoy spluttered, "you look . . ."

"Weird? Stupid? Ridiculous?", Ginny said blushing.

"no! you look perfect!", Malfoy finished getting off the bed and striding over to a table which Ginny didn't notice before, he beckoned to her, she walked over and he lifted her up to sit on the table, he then picked up his wand, lag Ginny down a scream of pain and a, "there done!"

He lifted Ginny on to her feet and conjured a mirror out of thin air and positioned it in a place, so Ginny had a clear view of the lower back. There across it she saw a emerald green snake with the words 'Mr Draco Malfoys'.

"what have you done?", Ginny asked.

"well you're all mine now, see?", Malfoy said, "now I'm afraid the fact you're wearing clothes is unacceptable!"

He picked her up and literally threw her on to the bed, all the air left her as he sat on top of her, he grabbed the see through bit and tugged and it came away, "hmmmm", he said before flipping her over and sliding of her thong and actually ripped off her bra before flipping her over and removing his boxers, his hard on came out immediately.

"what do ya wanna do?", he asked.

"leave", she muttered.

"pardon?"

Think of your family Ginny!

"you choose", she said.

He bent down to kiss her, he nibbled her lip and then he used his tongue to trace her jaw line and then he licked all of her upper body then moved back up to her mouth, his hands moved down wards and then Ginny was being fingered, her eyes rolled upwards and her back arched, then Malfoy pulled out and they switched positions, Ginny (who knew it was wrong and sick) was actually enjoying herself. So her hands went downwards and she squeezed his bum, he was then pushing her head down and she was giving him a bj, when she got bored of that she stroked it instead. He pulled her up and thrust up into her, she screamed out in delight, they rolled and switched sides again, Malfoy (who was now on top) was kissing every part of Ginny his lips could reach, Ginny was moaning his name and shivering with pleasure, then Malfoy pulled out of her and exploded all over the rug, he then collapsed next to her and they slept in each others sweaty embrace.

Ginny awoke and was shocked to find herself naked and alone in an unfamiliar bed. Then she remembered last night. But where is Draco now? Just as this thought popped into her mind he walked out of a door that wasn't there yesterday, he smiled when he saw she was awake, "our bath awaits", he said picking her up and walking through the door, where Ginny saw a steaming bath big enough for two. He laid her in to it gently before stepping in himself. He pulled her close and said, "oh by the way you're spending the Easter holidays alone with me at my manor".

"what?", Ginny asked.

"my parents are going away to … Italy so I have a free house. You're going to sign up to stay at school, then I'll do some magic on McGonagall, and were outta here, OK?"

"erm …", Ginny said.

"you'll come", he said sternly.

Ginny nodded.

"good now lets get washed!"

* * *

**A/N: hey!! i would like to thank SlytherinPrincessSilverGreen for giving me some of my ideas in this chapter, also check out her story, ****Dear** **diary**, **my** **life** is **a** wreck, please help x it actually rocks!! 

**love to all MissGeeGee x.X.x**


	6. at the manor

Chapter 6

The last week of term passed too quickly for Ginnys liking, when the list came round Ginny signed it and wrote a note home explaining how she has lots of homework so she cant come home this time.

The next morning, as frost climbed window and fog swirled around there feet, Ginny stood in front of the grand double doors, and watched as the carriages left, carrying excited students back to there homes, Morosely Ginny turned back into the school. As she walked up the stairs to the common room she came across Malfoy.

"Ginny, my Love."

"Malfoy?"

"Are you all packed and ready to go?"

For a moment Ginny was tempted to tell him that NO she was not and that he could go fuck a duck! But she forced herself to smile sweetly and say, "yes dear".

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and strode through to the common room where her suitcase was waiting. She picked it up and shoved it into Draco's waiting arms (He had been intending to hug her) and then walked back down to where a carriage was waiting for them.

**One LONG Journey later**

"Welcome to my humble abode." Ginny looked around the hallway they were in with an air of disinterest while really gawking at its HUGENESS! "Shall I show you to your room?" Ginny rolled her eyes and still staring around disinterestedly muttered;

"That would be nice." With a sigh Draco gripped her arm and led her up the stairs, down a few hallways before opening a door that led into a room decorated in creams and chocolates (COLOURS PEOPLE! NOT FOOD!).

"My room is just across the hall, I'll leave you to get settled in." With that Draco turned and went into a door directly across from her. Sighing she shut the door and looked over the room. In the centre was a double bed with white satin sheets and white curtains which matched the ones over the windows. Oak dressers and wardrobes were scattered around and another door that led to her bathroom. She walked over to her wardrobe to put her things away. Upon opening it though she got a surprise…

**AN: Ashee: O.o Whats the surprise I wonder?**

**Georgiie: sorry this chappie's kinda short but I will make up for it in the next one! By the way ashee's my mate who practically wrote this chappie because I got writers block :S so I'd like to thank ash, but she's gone now so I'll text her instead :D xx**

**P.s, please review!! xx**


	7. a knock at the door

Chapter 7

Ginny screamed, stepped backwards and fell straight on her bum!

Malfoy ran in and shouted, "what? Whats wrong?"

"the thing … in the wardrobe!"

The 'thing' in the wardrobe realised it was being talked about and said, "Hello".

Ginny screamed again and clutched Malfoy who had come over to cuddle the terrified girl.

The severed head in the black wardrobe, that seemed to go on forever, also started screaming and then stopped abruptly and shouted over Ginny's whimpers "you really shouldn't scream at someone you've just met, you know!".

"sh-sh-shut up you beast!", Ginny shouted back a rather lot wondering whether she was dreaming. Draco was stunned at Ginny's reaction "haven't you seen a telling head before babes?" Draco asked in a confused but calm voice.

"actually I haven't, couldn't you tell by my screaming?" Ginny retorted "anyway, What's a telling head?!"

"babe, it tells you how you l -", Malfoy started.

"well I was going to tell you how good you look, but now I don't think I will! And I'll have you know I was 'Mr telling head 2007' so if anybody should be screamed at it's NOT me!", the telling head shouted and turned round to face the back of the wardrobe.

"I'm sorry?", Ginny said.

"too late!", the head shouted!

Suddenly there was a loud rumble and rain was pounding at the windows and the roof, then the doorbell rang.

"should I leave it?", Malfoy asked Ginny.

"no! it's a storm, go see who it is now!", she replied pushing him down the hall and following. He walked up to the door and opened it a little bit, when he saw who it was he opened it wide. There stood just beyond the threshold was five, soaking wet girls.

"c-c-can we come in?", the one at the front asked, "were like a bit wet", she added with a sexy wink.

"please?", the one next to her said, pouting and batting her eyelashes.

"sure", Malfoy said feeling as if he was in heaven, "come in I'll light the fire!"

"okay thanks! I'm Venus, this is Brooke, Aura, Iris and Arial, and you are?", Venus explained.

"I'm Draco and this is Ginny, what were you doing out there in this horrid weather?", Draco asked whilst analysing every one of the girls, Venus (who seemed to be the leader) had long, curly, dark red hair, the way she carried her head high in the air made her the sexy one. Brooke also had long hair but hers was a sky blue and was wavy which gave her a sense of calmness. Aura had short white hair which was styled in a wacky way with spikes in all directions, but she had a cute look on her face which was a major contrast with her hair but she pulled it of. Iris had shoulder length straight, bright green hair, the spark in her eye made her seem energetic but the smile on her face made her look like the type of person that was always happy. And lastly was Arial she had dark purple hair tied loosely into a messy bun on the side of her head, she was tall and had elegant features on her pretty face.

Brooke said, "I like water and Venus thought that if it was-"

Aura kicked Brooke and said, "we were going . . . Erm going . . ."

"swimming", Iris finished.

"but we got lost", Arial said.

"were starting Hogwarts next term and we have no where to stay in the meantime, we have no money no family and our house went up in flames, but the worst of the storms over now so we'll be leaving", Venus said. She sighed dramatically, stroked his arm (turning him on). As she motioned to the other girls to leave Draco said, "don't go! You can stay here! Were going back to Hogwarts in a week too, so it makes sense if you stay, doesn't it?!?"

"oh thank you! But we don't want to impose", Iris said, "We could cook or clean for you", Brooke offered

Venus then said "we could do anything you require" with her hand on her hip and a sexy wink

"oh yes anything" Aura added playing with her hair

"y-y-you d-don't really have to do anything" Draco said "much" he muttered.

"Draco, shouldn't you show them to there rooms?", Ginny asked.

"okay, this way girls!"

10 minutes later Ginny and the girls were cooking dinner for Draco, and Draco was also in the room but nobody knew because he was invisible, using the same spell he used to watch the girls change out of there wet clothes. He had 'kindly' stocked there wardrobes using magic. He had stocked them with sexy, tight, short clothes and underwear that he would enjoy seeing them in!

"Draco, dinners ready!", Venus shouted up the stairs.

Draco quickly and silently ran out of the room and up the stairs, he then made himself visible and walked all the way back down to the kitchen smiling at everyone.

With a flick of Aura's wand the table was lay and candles were lit. "okay everyone sit down!", Ginny said pointing at the table. Everybody sat down, Draco took the seat at the head of the table so he could see everyone without it looking suspicious. When he was staring at the girls getting changed he noticed that Aura and Venus had the sexiest bodies but Brooke and Arial were the curviest and Iris had the biggest breasts but the only ones he got a proper hard-on was for Venus and Aura. He had to have them, he liked all of them but he wanted Venus and Aura more than anything, even more than Ginny. Then he finally realised that Ginny was trying to get him to notice her. "Oh Ginny you look amazing…but ooh Aura that dress Is such a contrast to your hair and oh…oh Venus that dress makes you look stunning" Draco finished with a suggestive sweep over her body with his bright blue eyes.

They finished dinner, cleared up, and went to there rooms, little did Venus know The aroused blonde devil was following close behind her using his invisibility spell …

* * *

**A/N: Georgiie; hey!! i had help writing this chapter from one of my best mates, Dannii, so thanks Dannii!!**

p.s: please review!! xx


	8. fairywitches

**A/N: hey!! sorry uploadings taken ages! i had lots 2 do. Much love MissGeeGee x.X.x**

* * *

Chapter 8

Venus thought she heard something in her room as she got undressed, she looked around and saw nothing. She walked into her walk in wardrobe and found a drawer labelled pyjamas she opened it and was quite shocked to find it stacked full of baby dolls, she sighed but pulled one out anyway. The baby doll she chose was red with black sequin fire leaping up the right side, it suited her perfectly she thought with a smug smile. As she slipped into bed she thought she saw the window open a bit further but she quickly composed herself and told herself that she was tired in a weird room and was probably imagining stretched out her arms and legs so that she was in a star shape when suddenly red velvet ropes shot out of the corner and tied her in that position she screamed out, "what the fuck?", she heard a disembodied answer her question with a, "hello sexy!"."oh my goddess who are you?".

She felt unwanted hands moving down her body and she let out a small scream that was silenced by a long, hard and hot item moving through her lips. She suddenly realised she was giving an invisible person a bj and bit down. She heard a scream and Draco appeared on top of her. He removed his cock from her mouth said, "ow you bitch!". In the moment Venus saw him she was shocked and disgusted so she yelled, "Draco, get your filthy hands off of me now!""oh? And who's going to stop me?" "HELP ME", she shrieked but her lips were closed off by another pair touching hers and as the blonde slipped his tongue into her mouth he undressed her and grabbed his wand. He covered the girl's mouth with his hand and muttered a spell and Venus was suddenly turned on. Draco untied her and she jumped on top of him and undid his jeans and pulled off his top as he fondled with her breasts. He rolled her over so he was on top and thought to himself "why didn't I think of that spell with Ginny, oh well this sexy babe is so much better than that Weasly!" Venus couldn't help moaning when Draco slipped his fingers up her was surprised at his sudden burst of passion when pulled out his fingers and licked them and then thrust up into her. She called out his name at the top of her lungs. This Aura heard and woke suddenly; she was quite a light sleeper and no storm had ever passed her in her sleep. She heard another cry of delight and wondered what was going on in the room beside her. Meanwhile Draco silenced the sexy Venus with a kiss that to him wasn't good enough so he pulled her up and stuck his tongue down her throat. She seemed to enjoy this as she simply swivelled round and enclosed her mouth round the thing that was just inside of her and swallowed it all as it exploded in her mouth. Draco joined the fun by sticking his tongue up into her and tasting the girl's own cum. Aura heard another wild shout as Draco stuck his penis up Venus's ass. Aura had had enough and decided to tell Venus to shut up, but she was quite suspicious of it as Venus normally goes straight to sleep and doesn't play around. But Aura carried on to the next room regardless of what she thought was going on. Her suspicions were proved right when she heard Draco moaning Venus's name as she stoked his hair. Aura opened the door slightly and looked through the crack. She saw Draco sitting on top of her best friend and their clothes were all over the floor, she heard moans of pleasure coming from both mouths as she saw Draco slide his hands down her neck, over her breasts and round her curvy, naked form. Aura smelt sweat and a hint of urine in the air that made her want to puke and she felt even sicker when she saw Venus put her arms around Draco's loving body as he went down to kiss her. Aura was about to leave thinking it was her friends life and not hers to interfere with, when a muffled scream passed through Venus's lips "Damn, the spell's worn off!" Draco exclaimed.

Then Aura understood Venus's filthy actions. As Draco was reaching for his wand Aura came in wearing her baby-doll and outstretched her arm. A strong gust of wind picked up the naked blonde and threw him back against the hard quickly grabbed Venus's Wand to make it look like she had used it, and Venus lifted her arm, "Venus Don't!" Aura shouted as she saw a ball of fire appear in the palm of Venus's hand. The Ball disappeared when Venus heard Aura's shout and quickly covered her naked form with the duvet. Draco moaned in pain from where he hit the wall but was still aroused and even more so when he saw Aura in her baby-doll, which was white and had grey lines waving around randomly on it. He exploded on to the floor and then fell to follow his sperm. He quickly got up however and grabbed his wand and as Aura turned from consoling Venus to find him pointing and muttering a spell then Venus and Aura where bound and gagged. With another flick of his wand and a mutter of a spell they were both wearing their baby-dolls. Draco quickly dressed him self and checked whether the hallways were clear. He muttered "wing guardian leviosa!" and with a flick-and-swish of his wand the two girls were floating just in front of him. He walked down the stairs and into the basement and with another spell he changed the damp dark room into a sex-slave's chamber. It was cold and dark still but there were beds with chains on them and torches to light up the chamber. He chained the girls to the beds and left. They were both too shocked to speak especially when they remembered what just happened. Their feet had bent metal bars around them holding their legs in place and their hands were treated the same but as high as they could go and they had chokers around their neck which were chained to the bed. Venus was the first to break the silence, "great idea Aura, `Oh how about we go to stay in that house it's big and I don't want to get wet and if we stay out here we'll have more chance of being caught '" Venus quoted. "Well how did I know it was going to be with a sex maniac? And I wasn't the on who turned him on", Aura replied with some spite"I should've of known not to fall for that puppy dog face again", Venus said completely ignoring her, "and you know we are meant to remain secret so you go and throw him against the wall with wind!", Aura was hurt by this comment and although she wanted to shout back that Venus was the one who wanted him to let them in and she thought the only way to do that was to think they could be his little girlfriends. If the person in the house was a girl they had decided to let Aura do her stuff and look wet and then start crying that she wanted to go home. But seeing as both came to the door they mixed it up.

"Now how the hell are we gonna get out this mess we're chained to the beds and our powers don't work unless our hands are free," Venus wondered aloud. Aura thought hard at this."Well we are fairy/witches, the only ever ones in existence", Aura started, "And we are on the run from the ministry, we can obviously come up with something", Aura said. "Aura, the ministry will finally decide to put us on wizard news and Draco will find about what we really are and give us up for a reward, we cant make him suspicious", Venus explained."We need a plan!" Aura shouted as she finally realised that it was 's shocked face was one that everyone wanted on camera and Aura couldn't help bursting out with laughter."Shut it Aura, I've got one!", Venus excitedly exclaimed."Well, he's gunna try and rape us, and put the spell on us then he'll untie us, so we'll block out minds using our powers, then make him think he has us under his spell, then we'll batter him and escape!"


	9. Brooke

Chapter 9

It was the Morning, Draco thought that he'd have Aura the next night. He was getting so obsessed he started a list of who he's gonna screw and when he was going to screw them;

**Venus- Monday  
****Aura- Tuesday (tonight)  
Brooke- Wednesday  
Iris- Thursday  
Arial- Friday  
Ginny- Saturday  
And whoever I want on Sunday!**

Ginny walked into the kitchen and sat herself on the chair next to him he quickly put his hand over the top of it."What's that?", Ginny asked suspiciously."Oh uh… a letter to, uh, Blaise telling him about the girls", he stuttered, actually I really should write to him about them, he thought."okay", Ginny said sceptically, "talking about the girls where are Aura and Venus?", she asked"Oh they uh… went on a… for a… swim?", he explained with an uncomfortable voice."Really? Anyway what do you want for brekkie, Pancakes, omelette?", She asked slightly worried about Draco and wondered whether the girls were actually on a walk though, she was glad they weren't around, she didn't like the way his eyes goggled whenever they walked into the room. "Um, no breakfast, thanks, I'm not a breakfast person", He said feeling a bit more comfortable with the conversation on a different subject."Okay, should I go ask the other girls? When did Venus and Aura say that they'd get back?", Ginny askedDraco hesitated, "um, no they can get their own, if their hungry. I think Venus said that they packed a uh, picnic and they're staying out all Day… until the stars are out." Draco explained feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "Um maybe I should finish the letter to… Blaise", Draco said hoping that would get her to leave."Um, okay see you later then" Ginny said with a small wave as she disappeared out of the she closed the Draco sighed in relief and scribbled down the rest of the note. He had to get the other girls in his basement as soon as he could. He planned on getting them all in today, so he schemed Brooke's capture.

"Hey, Brooke!", He greeted her with a charming smile. She was in her room as he expected. Her room had Blue walls and a sand coloured carpet it looked like a beach when Brooke first walked the day before she was thrilled it was hers for a whole week! It suited her too Draco thought."Oh, hey", She said completely not bothered about him, he was cute but he was no jasper (her boyfriend). Draco was surprised to hear no eagerness in her voice and for the first time in his life he felt that a girl didn't fancy him, his ego dropped a bit but he repaired it and decided to put his plan into action."Did you know I've got a swimming pool in the basement, and you seem to have the figure of a swimmer", He smiled smugly as he saw a glint appear in her eye and an eager smile form on her lips."Really? May I have a swim?", Brooke asked. Draco was turned on as she turned her head and her Blue, wavy hair perfectly shimmered in the light as it flew threw the air."Um Yeah, do you mind if I join you?" Draco asked"No, not at all", She said and then told herself off in her mind for her making it look like she liked him."Well Grab a Bikini, there's one in your wardrobe, I'll help you find it if you want?", he said more as statement than a question."Um okay then" she said as they made there way to the walk-in wardrobe.

"Ugh, I hate it in here, I'm starving", Aura moaned for the 50th time. Venus was counting."Oh just shut up, Aura", Venus shouted getting thoroughly annoyed at her little sister."But I'm starving, I want an omelette", Aura complained (the 51st time)."Aura shut it! I'm thinking of a way to escape here so why don't you shove your complaints up…", Venus was cut off by a Crash on the other side of the Chamber, but it was so dark they couldn't see into it."Wh-what was th-th-that?" Aura whispered.

Venus couldn't answer as she was already traumatised over last night's experience. There was another crash and then a small robot came along with a plate in it's hand. The plate contained a beautifully arranged omelette that looked like it came from a five-star restaurant."Your order miss", it said whilst holding out the plate to Aura. It had a strange voice it was slightly French but very computerised. The robot grabbed a knife and fork from the selection of cutlery in a compartment in his chest. It cut a bit of the omelette and held next to Aura's mouth. She hesitated but took it anyway, "Oh my Wind! It's gorgeous, umm!" Aura said."Thank you, Master Malfoy gave me the finest recipe's", The robot explained.

"Wicked!", Aura yelled, "Venus you must be hungry, order something!"

"No I'm fine", Venus assured the robot.

"Do you make the food yourself?", Aura asked.

"Yes, that is the way Lucius programmed me", the robot replied, "Goodbye, yell if you need anything", it said as it left.

"Lucius?!?!", Venus and Aura squealed.

"Is that …", Aura began.

"The one who swore on his life he'd kill us? The one that's in Azkaban? The one who's son has locked us in a sex chamber? Yes! OH MY GOLLY GOSH!", Venus cried.

Aura started screaming.

"ssshhhhh! I can hear something!", Venus said hurriedly.

Aura stopped screaming but still had a panicked expression on her face.

"So where's this huge heated swimming pool with a water slide?", Brooke said excitedly.

"Through here!", Draco replied.

Venus gasped, even though she knew they couldn't do anything with out use of their hands she couldn't help herself from shouting, "Brooke STOP!! don't come in here!!".

"Venus?", Brooke said confused, "are you using the swimming pool?"

"NO!!", Aura shrieked, "Brooke use you're 'talent'!"

"SILENCE!", Draco boomed, "Brooke come here!"

"Erm no", Brooke said.

Suddenly there was a yell and Draco was pushed through the door by a tidal wave. Then Brooke stepped through the double doors with a small smile.

"Help!", Aura shouted.

Brooke ran over to help her sisters out of there cages. As she was fiddling with Aura's lock Draco stood up and grabbed his wand and before the girls could grasp what was going on, there was now an extra cage and Brooke was also chained up!


	10. drugged up cola!

Chapter 10

"This is SO not fun! How am I going to swim in this bed?", Brooke said struggling with her chains."Brooke, there is no pool!""Noooooo Venus you're fibbing! Draco PROMISED me there is a heated pool, with a massive slide AND a team of shmexii lifeguards!"  
"Brooke I am NOT fibbing! You're chained up and you're prob is you're going to be raped soon! He's already raped me! There is no bloody pool!"  
"Ok ok! Aura - is that omelette round your mouth?", Brooke asked. Aura stuck her tongue out and licked around her mouth before nodding."Yes, yes it is."  
"Cool, so Venee! This isn't fun! Lets play I spy!", Just as the suddenly cheerful girls began their epic game of 'I Spy' The sound of the door opening and Draco descending the steps caused their moods to dampen as Venus muttered…"I spy with my little eye something beginning with D.", Draco appeared in front of them and leant in close to Aura's face.  
"Morning Princess, me and you are gonna have some fun tonight but first I have to play Sheepdog and round up a few more of your friends…"  
"Sisters."  
"What?"  
"They. Are. My. Sisters."  
"Yes well I don't…", He was cut of by a victorious shout from Brooke;"Draco! Its Draco isn't it?!", Everyone turned to the clueless Brooke who had all along been continuing to play 'I Spy'.  
"Yes it is… Well done you…", Venus muttered before turning her attention back to the show playing out in front of her."Right, interesting as this is, I the great Draco Malfoy have people to kidnap… Laters!". With a flourish of his cloak Draco turned and left the girls to ponder this news… Well at least Aura and Venus were pondering, Brooke was… Sleeping? Hey, she was making full use of the bed! Venus stared at her in amazement as she muttered in her sleep;"This is SO not fun."

"She has officially LOST HER MARBLES!", Aura gasped staring at Brooke with wide eyes.  
"Yupsy! But with a sister like me, I don't understand how it happened!", Venus said with utter confusion, Aura just shook her head.  
Up in the mansions very own art gallery Iris and Ariel were admiring a piece by Picasso."You know," Ariel said, "Aunt Grenade had a piece like this. She burnt it one day when Uncle Guy left her."  
"Really?", Iris asked as she turned to look at a family portrait and freezing with a mix of shock and fear."Yeah, she regretted it a week later when they got back together… Iris?", Turning Ariel also froze."Lucius Malfoy…"  
"…Lives here." Turning to each other the girls began to panic. Unknown to them another Malfoy had crept up behind them. Quickly and silently he pulled the bags over their heads and tied their wrists and ankles together. As he dragged the girls into the basement Draco began to wonder why they weren't screaming/fighting/cursing him. As he shoved them into their cages he realised they had gone deadly pale and looked to be completely zoned out.  
"Oh my Golly Gosh! Have you killed them?", Venus shouted in horror.  
"Ah! Have you drugged them?", Aura yelled then Brooke added thoughtfully,"They must have found the drugged up Cola."  
"I have not killed them, intentionally, and I have not drugged them … drugged up Cola?", Draco said raising his blonde eyebrows at Brooke who had gone pink."No! what are you on about?", Brooke said quickly looking away. "Mmmmmmmmmmmhuh … If you don't tell me I'll have to force it out of you." Brookes eyes widened and she stared at him with her mouth wide open. "Gob, closed." Venus said irritably. Brooke slammed it shut."How do you plan to do that? I warn you, I know Kung Fu."  
"And fifty other dangerous words…" Aura added helpfully. Draco rolled his eyes and walked up to Brookes cage poking his head between the bars."What, Drugged Cola?" Looking down Brooke twiddled her thumbs and mumbled;"Under my bed, next to my suitcase." With a nod Draco turned and left once more. (Still with a flourish of his cloak!)  
Up in Brooke's room Draco was searching through various items of clothing under and around her bed. Lifting up a dark red hoody with some words printed on it in bright yellow (Something about being a lifeguard)  
"Hmm must be a boy friend…maybe I'll invite him over to have a little watch of some fun" He spoke smoothly with a venomous smile on his lips. Ginny then walked in the room. "oh hey, ugh do you know where the girls are they all seemed to have vanished." She said staring at him in hatred as she missed the time they used to spend together, before the girls came `it's all their fault' she thought `he has been having a good time with them. No doubt. And they are hiding from me because they know me and Draco have a thing on.' Her line of thought was broken by Draco "ugh… I haven't seen them…" he said eyes sweeping the underside of the bed he saw a bottle of cola that looked suspiciously… Blue. Pocketing the bottle (He has BIG pockets) he gave one small glance around the messy room. "Well, you better not have," Ginny's words were lost as Draco pushed her on the bed and fumbled with her clothes. Whilst stripping himself he thought` well this should keep her quiet'.

A few hours later after his time with Ginny and after examining the cola Brooke had. He was looking around the girls rooms and found a couple of tampons in Arial's drawers he pocketed them also and carried on to the basement to see whether some of the girls where awake. Down in the entrance hall he saw a certain Blaise Zabini stood talking to a certain Ginny Weasly about some certain exotic girls."Draco! Ma Man!", Immediately Draco and Blaise were opposite each other… Having a 'Gangsta' hug.  
"Blaise baby! How have you been?"  
"I've been well, yourself?"  
"Oh, never better. I've been in paradise the last few days." Ginny stared at Draco hard…she knew something was going on so she decided to follow them.  
The two boys laughed and after shooing Ginny away Draco led Blaise down into the cellar where they could hear three rather loud voices arguing over someone's mom, and a robotic French voice, though they couldn't really make out what the robotic voice was saying over the din. Suddenly Venus' voice rang over all the shouting;  
"Brooke I SWEAR your Mom would get stuck in Tescos and die of hunger!"  
To which Brookes rather questioning voice replied (In the sudden silence),"My Mama is your Mama." Suddenly Auras voice rang out, "Well both your Momma's so fat they… Oh yeah."  
There was a rather awkward silence which Philippe broke by asking;"Would the young madams like any more vodka?", Draco chose this moment to make his entrance. Ginny stood behind the marble pillar open-mouthed when she saw down in the cellar. She quickly ran to her room so she could clear her head."No thank you Philippe they have had quite enough already." Blaise stood in the dark doorway and observed."Draco, I feel I should mention that I am STILL waiting for that pool!" Draco turned to Brooke who was sprawled across her bed staring at the ceiling as though it held all the answers."Brooke, there is no pool."  
"So you LIED to me!?"  
"Yes."  
"Whyyy??!!"  
"Would you have come down here if I'd of simply asked?"  
"NO!""My point exactly."  
"Well, this is SO not fun!", Brooke slurred.  
Blaise laughed and whispered something to Draco " Agreed, She's busy Wednesday's though!" he said with a sly wink  
"Tonight then?" Blaise asked feeling very happy with himself.  
"Yes of course" Draco muttered  
"Cool," he winked at Brooke. She pretended to die completely thinking they were playing wink there was a stir and a moan and a had woken up. "What the leaf is going on?!?", she demanded."Oh hello there Iris, you have awoken, how are you?", Draco said pleasantly.

Ginny was in her room, she decided to help the girls but she wasn't as good at magic as Draco, but her willpower was probably strong enough. She was suddenly angry with herself for sounding like this was a story. Then she thought about it a bit more… her whole life has been like a story. But she needed a plan…and she was just looking for her notebook when she spotted the telling head again "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" she screamed again "oh shut up, you look fine. Are you going to scream everytime you see me?" then the plan hit her. Well slapped her actually as her notebook jumped out of the closet and went straight into her cheek. It fell down into her hand and she was soon reading the plan it made. It was an enchanted book that read your mind, found your problems and gave you a plan to conquer them.

"Oh my Gosh…this plan is great" she gasped.

Little did she know that the telling head was mentally connected to the one in Draco's room and told him everything it saw.


End file.
